


Flyin' solo

by zaynandlouis



Category: Big Brother RPF
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Plug, Exhibitionism, M/M, Masturbation, Masturbation in Bathroom, Mile High Club, Sex Toys, Sex Toys Under Clothing, implied negotiations
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-24
Updated: 2015-01-24
Packaged: 2018-03-08 20:45:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,335
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3222869
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zaynandlouis/pseuds/zaynandlouis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>and great, this is turning into an entire conversation. zach is half naked with two fingers inside himself and a purple butt plug sitting on the counter of an airplane lavatory, having a conversation with a flight attendant.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Flyin' solo

**Author's Note:**

> i haven't posted anything in a while but i wasn't really in the mood to write for either of my fics that desperately need updating, so now we have this. 
> 
> thank you to nicole for letting me bounce this idea off her, and thank you to amanda for being my beta. title is a play on ridin' solo by jason derulo. 
> 
> the plug mentioned is part of the doc johnson crystal jellies toy line, and can be found on toydirty.com.

zach can’t stop tapping his foot. it’s been over a week since frankie left flordia, over a week since he had shown zach the plug and helped him put it in for the first time.

the plug is small and jelly, frankie having explained that it’d be the most comfortable type to wear out in public. zach had been equally wide-eyed about frankie’s expansive knowledge of butt plugs and that he expected zach to wear this specific one at all, much less in public.

yet, here he is; on a plane bound for new york, squirming in his seat.

zach’s gotten used to flying, no longer queasy at the slightest turbulence and no longer losing his breath when the plane dips unexpectedly. the one thing he hasn’t gotten used to, however, is the size of the lavatories.

he often sees women rushing into them a half hour before landing, clutching bulky cosmetic bags to their chests as they shuffle down the isle. they come out with pretty, matte faces and zach can never fathom how they’re able to maneuver around enough to apply makeup in the cramped space.

for zach, it’s a job to find enough room to get his dick out of his pants without knocking an elbow against the wall or hitting a shin on the edge of the toilet bowl. despite this, he excuses himself to the man in a hawaiian shirt next to him and makes his way to the lavatory an hour into the flight. he wonders if the guy knows they’re on a flight to new york city, not the islands.

 

* * *

 

"fuck," zach whispers to himself, trying to bite his lip to keep himself quiet.

he’s just got a grip on the base of the toy, and his thighs are already shaking. when he starts to pull, the slightly thicker part of the plug that’s nestled just inside him begins to stretch his rim. his head falls back against the lavatory’s wall and he pushes the plug back in. it’s only a few inches long, three or four if he had to guess, and not nearly long enough to reach his prostate.

his wrist starts to hurt from where it presses up against the bowl of the toilet with every outward thrust of the toy, but he doesn’t want to stop. his head starts to swim and he wishes frankie were here watching him, praising him. he hopes frankie would be proud of how well he’s doing. he’s doing just what frankie had told him to.

after a few minutes of playing with the toy, zach’s back starts to ache and his wrist cramps up and he knows he can’t keep this position much longer.

the position adjustment is awkward. standing up in the narrow space with his pants around his ankles is hard enough, the current hyper sensitivity of his lower regions only adding to the discomfort. nonetheless, he manages to stand up in front of the sink.

when he looks at himself in the mirror, he can’t help but blush. his shirt is all rucked up, his dick hard against his stomach. the head of his dick is the same pink as his cheeks and for some reason that makes him giggle.

there’s just enough room for zach to reach behind himself and pull out the plug, and he watches his mouth fall open while he does. he almost drops it into the sink or sets it on the bare counter, but then he remembers he’ll have to put it back in and entire planes full of people have used this bathroom. so, he uses one of the brown paper towels that you’re supposed to dry your hands with to sit in on. he feels perverse as he rips the packet of lube that he’d had in his pocket open.

for some reason, he’d had this preconceived notion that wearing a plug would make him loose, but it really doesn’t. even though the first finger slips in easily, the second still meets a bit of resistance. he looks down at the plug, and stills his fingers while he takes account of it.

the part that his rim actually rests around is much thinner than the part that goes inside him, and he concludes that plugs must be more about the fullness than the stretching. he wonders if the toy itself even made him looser, or if it’s just from frequent… use. it feels weird to think about how he pretty much has things up his ass on a regular basis at this point, when a few months ago he’d been scared half to death at the mere prospect of it.

the first time, it was frankie’s fingers, and zach had to grit his teeth and focus on the soothing circles being rubbed into the feverish skin of his hip to keep from crying. he’d been embarrassed when his dick had gone soft, but frankie had kissed him and assured him it was normal.

"sir, is everything okay?"

zach jolts from his thoughts when he hears the feminine voice, and he whips around towards the door so fast that he almost knocks the plug from its place beside the sink into the toilet.

 _shit_ , he thinks,  _flight attendants fucking suck._

"sir?"

"um, uh. i’m fine. is there someone waiting?"

"no, sir. you’ve just been in there for quite a while, and we wanted to make sure everything was alright."

and great, this is turning into an entire conversation. zach is half naked with two fingers inside himself and a purple butt plug sitting on the counter of an airplane lavatory, having a conversation with a flight attendant.

"i’ll um, i’ll be out in a few minutes. i’m fine," he tells her, voice shaky.

"yes, sir. take your time."

he waits until he can’t feel her presence outside the door anymore, and turns back around towards the sink. his dick is still hard, even harder than it was before if he’s being honest with himself.

apparently, getting caught fingering himself on a plane, bound for his boyfriend who’s probably going to fuck him the airport bathroom when he lands, is a turn on. maybe he’s just as much of an exhibitionist as frankie.

at the thought of frankie fucking him, in a public bathroom, probably against the door of one of the stalls, he starts to move his fingers again.

two fingers eventually turn into three, and he can’t stop watching his face in the mirror. if it didn’t feel so good every time his fingertips brushed against his prostate, he’d feel embarrassed for being so vain. he watches how his jaw goes slack with pleasure, his eyebrows knitting themselves together, and even how the veins in the arm that’s not reached behind him pop as he grips the side of the sink.

his breath starts to get labored, probably becoming loud enough for anyone passing by or waiting outside to hear, but he doesn’t have the frame of mind to be concerned. it’s horribly uncomfortable and clumsy, knees close to buckling while he tries to fuck back against his fingers. his cock still twitches between his legs, though, and before he knows it there’s sticky, white cum coating the front of the bathroom counter.

 

* * *

 

zach can feel the plug even more than before. his hole is sensitive and a bit sore, and he wonders if he’ll even be able to take frankie when he lands. bathroom blow jobs may have to suffice.

shuffling into his seat, zach notices the hawaiian shirt guy giving him a dirty look and realizes even the average jerk-off session wouldn’t take as long as he spent in the bathroom. it probably seems like he’s smuggling drugs or battling a bout of constipation, and he suddenly feels beyond self-conscious, and kind of gross.

as the pilot comes over the intercom and lets them know their flight will be landing soon, zach vaguely wonders if this makes him a member of the mile high club. 


End file.
